Okay
by miaadventure
Summary: One-Shot. Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Ally Carter does, and I don't ship Jammie. But I wrote this fanfic because I kinda wanted to write his side of the story in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I hate how easily gullible I am.

How easily I can be swayed to believe something.

I hate how easily I fell for her lies.

I hate how easily I fell for her looks.

I hate how easily I fell for her act.

I hate how easily I fell in love with Cammie Morgan.

Because I knew I loved her.

I'll never know if she loved me back.

But I loved her.

And we couldn't be together, only because we were different.

I would've married her.

I would've.

Could've.

Should've.

But I wouldn't.

Couldn't.

Shouldn't.

Because it wasn't right.

Cammie Morgan, I believe, was my one and only love.

I would either die with her or die alone.

And I found myself dying alone.

Because Cammie Morgan had found herself a new boy, one who she could truly be herself around without any restrictions whatsoever.

I envied Zach Goode to the death.

I would kill him if I could.

But if I did, I would hurt Cammie.

So I refrained.

And once Cammie and I parted ways, we parted and never crossed paths again.

Until one day, we did.

And it was the last glimpse I had ever seen of Cammie Morgan.

..

She was walking around on a cold winter day, wearing a trench coat and a red beanie. Her features had matured, and she looked even prettier than I had remembered. Cammie's hands were shoved deep into her pockets as she walked, and her eyes darted around, scanning her surroundings until they landed on me. And when she looked at me, a chill snaked its way down my spine, and I saw her hesitate for a moment before smiling briefly.

I gathered up my courage to walk towards her, suddenly extremely self-conscious.

"Hey," I said, because it was easier to say than anything else.

"Hi," she replied, continuing to smile. "How've you been?"

I shrugged. "Pretty good. I got my way out of the pharmacy business. I'm taking classes at the local college… In Computer Science." Cammie nodded approvingly. "What about you?"

"I'm taking Education up in Columbia University. I'm just visiting my mom and decided to take a short walk around."

"I'm impressed, an Ivy League girl?"

She smiled shyly, looked down. "Yeah. Zach and I moved up to New York together a few months ago after traveling a few months before that, and he's taking Education as his major too..." Cammie trailed off, leaving an awkward silence between us.

"Oh," I finally managed to say. "That's nice. Is… Is Zach down here too?" She nodded. "He's helping my mom set up in Gallagher. Um… So… So how are you and Deedee?"

I flinched slightly. "We broke up a few years ago."

"Yikes. Sorry about that. How's your family?"

I smiled. "They're doing okay. Mom and Dad prepping for the holidays, buying presents and yelling at me to clean the house." She laughed, and I swear it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

We stood there in the cold, until she pointed back the way she came. "I should probably get going. It's a busy day, preparing for the holidays and stuff. It was nice seeing you again, Josh."

I smiled and waved as she walked away.

She was happy without me.

She was okay without me.

And that was okay for me.

But still.

I missed her.

..

**WHOA. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE A FANFIC FROM JOSH'S POINT OF VIEW.**

**Anyways, Cammie and Zach are studying education because they're going to teach at Gallagher in the future together. If you were wondering.**

**Also, I DO NOT SHIP JAMMIE. MY OTHER FANFICS WILL PROVE THAT. I DON'T SHIP IT. But I will, write a fanfic, about a heartbroken Josh.**

**RFRF (Read, Follow, Review, Favorite) and Happy New Year's!**

**(If you read Imperfect and you're writing why I have all these other stories and no new chapter of Imperfect it's because I had other ideas… I'M SORRY! But this is just a oneshot, and Imperfect will be back in January. Please be patient with me.)**

**~Mia**


	2. Author's Note

**I'm alive and I'm doing well and I'm back from an OMG TWO YEAR HIATUS I AM SO SORRY.**

**Anyways, this is a really short AN, as you can see. My bio has more information on what's up, so please check that out! I'm uploading a new story tomorrow in the Girl Meets World fandom and I would also be super grateful if you looked at that too.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me; you're wonderful.**


End file.
